<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Image by dreamiflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693170">After Image</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame'>dreamiflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ghosts, Post-Canon, That's Not How The Force Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Rey didn't know better, she'd say Han Solo is haunting the Millennium Falcon. But that's ridiculous, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chewbacca &amp; Rey &amp; Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Image</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts">darkrosaleen</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319683">Остаточное изображение</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah">Efah</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020">fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>May the Fourth Be Will You, darkrosaleen! Thanks to my beta for the title suggestion and the edits.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Rey sees Han Solo after his death, she thinks for sure it's just a particularly strong memory. She and Chewbacca and Rose have been working on patching the Falcon up yet again, and Rey has had a long, hard day of soldering and rewiring.</p><p>So when she glances up after fixing an extremely tricky bit of wiring to see Han standing over her, giving her that lopsided grin of his, Rey thinks it’s just a memory.</p><p>Especially since he vanishes after her next eyeblink.</p><p>Chewie hoots from the common area. “Dinner’s ready!”</p><p>Rey puts her coil of wire down carefully and strips her gloves off, going to wash her hands before she eats.</p><p>She misses him. She had known Han for such a short time, but he’d been kind, in a gruff sarcastic sort of way. And he’d come with Chewie and Finn to rescue her. Her mind is just playing tricks on her.</p><p>But then it keeps happening. Rey will catch glimpses out of the corner of her eyes, when they’re making a daring rescue mission and barely managing to scrape between two other ships, or when they’re flying in hyperspace, and Chewie can be coaxed into telling her one of their adventures.</p><p>She’s not sure what’s going on- Han doesn’t glow blue like Master Luke or Master Leia had, and none of the stories she’s ever heard say he had Force powers. But either Rey is going crazy, or Han Solo is haunting the Millennium Falcon.</p><p>Rey finally gets her answer when Chewie is telling how he and Han met, and Han <i>snorts</i>. “My accent is not that bad,” he says.</p><p>Chewie turns to him. “I was being kind, you old rascal,” he says.</p><p>Han laughs.</p><p>Rey puts her hand out and hesitates. “How can I see you?” she asks. As far as the accent goes, she’s on Chewie’s side.</p><p>“I’m a memory,” Han says, and grins at her.</p><p>Rey glares and puts her hand through his chest. He flickers and turns blue around the edges.</p><p>Chewie looks as poleaxed as Rey feels. “You <i>are</i> a Force ghost!” she says. Chewie hoots in agreement.</p><p>“Am not,” Han denies, but he stays blue even after she removes her hand.</p><p>Rey and Chewie give him very similar disbelieving looks.</p><p>Han stares back.</p><p>After about three minutes, he breaks. “Okay, fine, yes. Don’t tell Luke. He’ll never let me hear the end of it.”</p><p>“Doesn’t he already know?” asks Chewie.</p><p>Han levels a finger at him. “No. Probably not. But don’t tell him.”</p><p>Rey giggles.</p><p>Han turns his gaze on her. “And you, fix the rear deflector screen, there’s a glitch in it that isn’t showing on the instruments yet, but you can see it from outside. If you’re going to fly my ship-”</p><p>“Our ship now,” say Rey and Chewie together, and share a grin.</p><p>Han goes on like he didn’t hear that. “-you need to take good care of her.”</p><p>“She’s doing better than you,” Chewie says.</p><p>“You take that back!” Han says, but he’s smiling while he does.</p><p>Chewie grins at him. “Make me.”</p><p>The resulting attempted tussle makes Rey laugh far harder than she should, but it feels really good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>